Dream Confessions
by pumpkinpi
Summary: Kagura appears and Sesshoumaru dreams after he gains the Mediou Technique


Second Chance Confessions

Dream Confessions

A/N: This takes place after chapter 410 manga when Sesshoumaru uses the Mediou technique for the first time. This may also be a prequel to another story I am thinking about writing.

Summary: Sesshoumaru and Kagura met in his dream after her death…

It is night time in feudal Japan. Sesshoumaru and his pack were walking in a forest that is close to a cliff. The full moon shines brightly on his pale skin and it reflects of his silver and blue hair (note in the manga he his silver hair with light blue streaks going through it). It made him look like a beautiful glowing beacon in the night. He decides to camp near the cliff so he could enjoy the view; not because he was tired from the last few days of battle and inner anger and guilt.

Rin is asleep on the back on the back of Ah-Un. Jaken is pulling the reins on the two headed dragon horse hybrid (I heard he was a dragon, but he/they looks like a horse also, so I am just going to say that he/they are both). While not paying attention, he crashed into Sesshoumaru leg and fell on his butt. Sesshoumaru looked out the corner of his eye at Jaken with a glare that sent Jaken fear into him as he bows with his head in the dirt and said in his high pitched voice:

"My sincerest apologies milord this lowly Jaken did not mean to-"

"Silence Jaken." He said in a low tone. He was in no mood to hear Jaken grating voice nor did he want to wake up Rin, as a growing pup she needed her rest.

"Yes milord." Sesshoumaru shot him another glare and said "Not. Another. Word." Through clenched teeth.

"Sorry mi-"before he could finish Sesshoumaru punched him faster then Jaken could blink. Not with enough force to kill him but with enough to put a lump on his head and knock him out.

"Foolish Toad." He murmured. Since Jaken was unconscious he set up camp by starting a fire. He pulled a blanket out of the bag on Ah-Un saddle and laid it on the ground (this was a little difficult since he only had one arm, but he did it gracefully like he does everything else). Then he gently picked Rin up off of Ah-Un and placed her on the blanket. Then Ah-Un curled around her as Ah fell asleep. Un stayed awake to keep watch until it was Ah turn to do so. Sesshoumaru walked away from camp and leaned against a tree close to, and facing the cliff. He felt a rush of warm wind blow against his face and he took a deep breath sniffing the area. When he was sure no threats were present, he closed his eyes. He could go without rest for several days, but he decided to rest his eyes just for a few minutes. He ended up falling asleep as he thought: 'Kagura…you were born from such a dishonorable vile creature, yet you were a value alley. You died defying him, defying his heart.'

Sesshoumaru Dream:

He is standing in the same field he was in when Kagura died. As he stands there he remembers. Moryomaru scarred face as he said:

'_That foolish woman, this means she has truly died in vain.'_

His eyes started to glow red as he said "Naraku and his 'heart' (Moryomaru) will pay and your death will not be in vain, I will make sure of it."

"My pretty, pretty man, such compassion for little old me, now I know you care about me." The voice said from behind him in a playful matter.

"Kagura?" He said a bit surprised. Choosing not to respond to the 'pretty man' remark, but he remember her calling him that when they first met.

"Yes it's me. I saw how angry you were when that rat bastard Moryomaru taunted you about my death. Thank you for defending me."

"Your thanks are not necessary I was merely sick of hearing his drivel." (He never did like to take the credit when he actually did something good). She walked closer to him and placed her left hand on the right side of his cheek.

"That may be so, but you were angry about my death and you still are. That's why the evil sword Tokjin broke and that's why your Tensaiga gained an offensive technique. Your compassion caused all of it."

"So are you saying that my compassion overwhelmed the Tokjin's evil aura causing it to break?" He said in a monotone voice

"Yes and deep down you know that I am right. Your Tensaiga also unlocked something I didn't know I had."

"A soul is it not." He stated.

"Yes how did you-"She was cut off as he placed his hand on top of the one she still had on his cheek, she looked into his eyes.

"You were born from Naraku's flesh but you have a personality and a will of your own. Whether your body was tainted with shoui or not Tensaiga saw something worth saving This Sesshoumaru was unable to use Tensaiga to resurrect your body, it was to far gone. But it seems Tensaiga had other plans…"

"How are you able to tell the difference between a dream version of me and my sprit?" She asked curiously.

"Tensaiga gives me the ability to sense sprits."

"Oh, not only that, it saw I had a soul and released it. Then she said, "And don't feel guilty about not saving my life Sesshoumaru, you saved my soul and set it free."

"Who said this Sesshoumaru feels guilty."

"I know you do."

"…" Sesshoumaru just stared at her knowing she spoke the truth.

"But don't. Death has opened my eyes and I see emotions in you that you may not even know you have. I have known that you cared about me for a while now, even though you tried to deny it." Sesshoumaru looked at her with a frown on his face. He was about to say something when she put her petite finger over his lips and said.

"You didn't realize you loved me until after I Moryomaru said what he did. Then it all your emotion came out at once though a burst of anger."

"I want you to know that I love you to my pretty, pretty man." She said in her flirting tone while smiling at him." Sesshoumaru wasn't good at expressing any other emotion besides anger, irritation, and boredom (and his sadistic side, smirking or grinning right before he killed someone). Instead he took Kagura's face in h is large hand gently and kissed her with a passion Kagura didn't know he possessed. Nipping her lip she opened her mouth to give him access. They fought for dominance but he quickly won as he explored every inch of her month. He grabbed the back of her hair pulling her curly locks loose and ran his fingers through her hair as he kissed her. Kagura went weak in the knees when she noticed she was about to fade away. When he finally decided to stop and see why she was pulling away he broke the kiss.

"What is it?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I am going to fade soon and there is something else I wanted to tell you."

He stares at her intently waiting for her to say what she wanted to say.

"Speak." She rolled her eyes at him, not appreciating the order, but she decided that she didn't have time to reprimand him and decided to just spit it out.

"Protect Kohaku and the others; they all tried to help me. And give that Son of a Bitch Naraku pure hell."

"As I have said Naraku will pay." He said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Knowing that's all she was going to get out of him she smiled kissed him on the lips again and said: "Thanks Sesshoumaru, I'll see you in my next life.' Sesshoumaru smirked and said

"Next time learn to use my proper title."

"Did you just make a joke?" She says as she smiles.

"This Sesshoumaru never 'jokes'."

She fades as she says: "Maybe I will maybe I won't you'll have to wait around and see my pretty Sesshoumaru." "My beautiful Kagura." He mumbled. With that she was gone. And Sesshoumaru woke up.

End of dream:

It was dawn as he woke to find Rin sleeping at his side:

"Rin, why are you not at camp and were is Jaken."

"Good mourning Lord Sesshoumaru. Rin heard you call the pretty lady Kagura's name. Rin thought you might be missing her while asleep so Rin came to check and see if you were okay. I guess Rin fell asleep again. And Jaken is still asleep. She said with a bright smile.

"Come." He said as he stood up bringing Rin with him. They walked to camp and he kicked Jaken in his side. Jaken jumped up indignant.

"Who dares assault this Jaken in his sleep?" He says waving his staff around

"This Sesshoumaru, what of it?" He said in a deep cold tone behind him.

"AHHHHHH!" Jaken screeched as he turns around, bows (poor Sesshoumaru sensitive ears). Rin giggles as Jakens antics as he says.

"I am so sorry milord I had no idea it was you."

"Pack up camp, we're leaving." Jaken Rushed off to do so. There was a field not far from them.

"Can Rin go pick the pretty flowers Lord Sesshoumaru?" Knowing that the flowers were going to be a present for him, he held in a sigh and said.

"Do as you wish."

"YAY!!" She shouted as she hugged his leg. He patted her head and she ran to the field with her arms out like she was flying.

After she gave him the bouquet of flowers, he put them in one of Ah-Un bags. She said "Where are we going Lord Sesshoumaru."

"To turn a dream into reality." He said. She didn't understand completely but she said.

"Okay!!" Smiling as always she thinks 'Maybe he is going to help Kagura somehow."

Jaken didn't say a word, still feeling the pain his mouth led to the day before.

Sesshoumaru felt another gust of wind and caught the feather of a white dove flying over them.

'I look forward to our next live encounter, Kagura.' He thought as he smiles a genuine smile none the others saw this however.

"Let's be off then."

And Sesshoumaru and his pack set of again. Sesshoumaru looking to put an end to the evil that is Naraku

The End??

A/N: I may write a multi chapter story to go along with this one depends on whether or not the reviewers like it. I may think of a way to reincarnate Kagura or bring her back so she and Sesshoumaru can finish what they have started.


End file.
